Family Bones
by Swhite680
Summary: Morowa has moved to Japan with her mother. She is a gift young lady, smart and witty. She is also a very powerful sorceries. On her first she runs into Kagome and InuYasha. This story follows Morowa and her adventures into the feudal era. Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters from the manga/anime. The only character is my original character Morowa. Please review!
1. Family Bones

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any characters from the manga/anime. The only character is my original character Morowa.

 **Family Bones**

As I gaze into the mirror and see how silly I look. I have to say this high school uniform doesn't suit me. I clearly don't fit the stereotype, after all, I am no Japanese school girl with my honey skin tone, light brown wavy hair, and a curvy figure. I'm sure I'm going to stand out all too well.

"Morowa!" my mother calls.

"I'm coming!" I reply. I walk downstairs to the kitchen.

"Well hello dear, don't you look cute," my mother says with a smirk on her face. Her smile disappears from her face. She can tell that I'm not in the mood.

"Why do I have to do this?" My mother smiles at me. "It will be fun, plus you need to socialize."

"After you get back we can do our private lessons," she says as she gets up from the kitchen table to drop some dishes in the sink. "And how will you be spending your day?" I say as I head for the door. She lets out a small laugh "grave robbing of course." We both laugh. This the whole things is funny really, a woman of her status digging up graves, but somebody's got to do it.

"Good luck!" she calls to me as I walk out the door.

"Thanks and same to you!" I look down the street.

I take a right at the end of the street and…and…I have no idea where I am going. I look around for a sign that might have dictions but the street is crowded with kids on their way to school. I guess if I find someone wearing the same uniform as me I can follow them to school. It's a little creepy but it's the best a thing I can come up with.

When I get to school I realized that every worry I had was right on point. I stick out like a sore thumb, everyone keeps staring at me, like I'm an animal, and the teachers all talk to me like I'm stupid. The day goes by fairly quick and blends together. The only thing that I really remember is that in one my classes we are learning about America. It makes me miss home.

I decide to go to McDonalds on the way home. Like everywhere else it's packed, but I luck out and find an empty table. Just when I thought I had found some breathing room these four girls come up to me.

"Hi, your Morowa the new transfer student, right? Do you mind if we sit with you?" The one with the short hair chirps at me.

"Not at all" I reply with a smile.

Yuka, Ayumi, Eri and Kagome. They all continue their conversation. One of them seems to be having some real bad boy trouble. Their whole conversation comes to a halt with I very loud awaked laugh.

"So Morowa what are the guys like in America," says the girl with the long hair… Kagome I think her name is.

"Well, I guess the same as they are here really," I say. I feel bad, I'm sure she wants me to change the subject. "What part of America are you from again?" Yeah, this poor girl is desperate. "New Orleans," I say and we smile at each other now that the conversation has taken a successful turn. The other girls start badgering me with questions about what home is like, how I like it here and I even get a few compliment on my looks. Kagome and I part ways with the other girls as we walk home.

"So your friends don't like your taste in guys huh?" I say which makes her giggle.

"I guess not." She says while trying to avoid eye contact. We come up to a large staircase with one of those red gate things at the top. I think it is a shrine.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow"

"You live next to a shrine?" I ask.

"Yeah do you want to see?" Kagome says, with a kind smile.

"Sure," I say with a serious lack of excitement in my voice.

I get a nice little tour of the shrine. Kagome and I are making small talk. "KAGOME!" A voice yells. A man in all red runs up to Kagome and grabs her by the arm. He is really odd looking. White hair, gold eyes and dog ears. "You're dating a demon? That takes some balls" I say.

When Kagome hears this she looked at me like I had just grown a second head. "How do you know about demons?" She asks. "I'm a witch, I thought you knew. I figured you sensed it." I say. She just gives me a blank look. "Really you didn't know?" I say in disbelief. "No," she says with a blank look still on her face. "Are you okay?" I ask. She shakes her head, "Yeah, I just didn't notice until now."

"Really?" says the guy in red. Kagome gives him a dirty look "InuYasha… sit boy." Then the necklace he wears slams him into the ground. "Well... I'll see tomorrow then?" I say as I start to walk away. "Wait!" Kagome calls. "Can you help me with American history? I kind of fell asleep during class today." She giggled and give an awkward smile.

 ** _Author's note:_ Reviews are welcome!** I have a lot of the story already written but have not posted it. So some input for the story is very much welcome.


	2. History Lessons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any characters from the manga/anime. The only character is my original character Morowa.

 **History Lessons**

"Well okay," I say than follow her and InuYasha into her house. She quickly dragged me through the kitchen passed her mother, whose attempted to trying to be a good hostess but was shot down by Kagome and all her mother got was a "hello" out before we half ran up to Kagome's room. Then we got right to work. "Who is the first president of the United States?" She asked looking way too serious "Gorge Washington" I answered. She continued to list off questions from a worksheet we got in class. Kagome was asking a question on the civil war when InuYash interrupted. "So where exactly are you from?"

"A country called the United States of America," I said, InuYasha paused then asked, "Is every as dark as you there?" I laughed. I figured he hadn't seen that many black people. "InuYasha!" Kagome yells, embraced by his ignores "it's okay," I tell her, then I turn to him, "There are people of all colors in the United States. My people are not originally from there, though. Some people were taken to the United States as slaves and then later freed. I am the descendant of people from a tribe in South Africa that possess were taken as slaves. At some point in time though an ancestor from my tribe died around this area of Japan and that is why my mother and I are here in the first place."

"Do you know what time period it could have been?" Kagome asked now completely distracted from school work.

"My mother said it was during the feudal era," I say

Kagome's grow wide "That's the period that InuYasha is from." She said.

We both look at InuYasha for some sort of input on the topic. He raises one eyebrow. "I never have seen any women that look anything like you running around." He explains.

"Do you practice witchcraft?" Kagome asks me.

"Well, it's kind of like that. It's not something you train to become we just are. My tribe has made it a point to try to understand more but our powers, making us stronger." I explain to her.

Then I levitate some of the books on her desk to prove my point. I felt so good to use the energy that has been bottled up inside me all day. "You see witches kind of energy that flows through us, much like the spiritual power that you have Kagome. If we don't use our powers odd things start to happen. Girls are born witch and some males carry the gene. We still have communities or "tribes". The largest group of us is in New Orleans where I'm from. My mother is our leader whom we call our queen. She is the strongest of us and after her is me."

"Wow," Kagome says. "So…how do witches interact with humans?"

"Well in New Orleans the witches and humans have an agreement. We protect the locals from demons that would mean them harm for a fair amount of compensation."

"Sounds like Miroku," Inuyasha added, rolling his eyes.

"As for the demons, if there not bothering the locals we don't cross paths much."

"Sounds like I one hell of a system" InuYasha say giving me a dirty look.

"Yup," I reply as I look down at my phone to see three missed calls from my mother and texts.

MOM: When do you plan on coming home?

MOM: Where in god's name are you?

"Oh I have to go, my mom's freaking out," I tell Kagome as I stand up and start to put my book bag on.

"But we're not even done with page two yet!" she says.

"Okay fine," I say

I text me mother back, "At a friend's house. I will be back in like an hour."

MOM: K

"Well, my mom's pissed," I say.

Kagome looks up at me. "Sorry," she says looking ashamed.

"It's cool"

We finish the worksheet. "Does your mother know where your ancestor remains are?"

"No, the longer they have been buried the harder they are to find." I explained, "If someone had tried to find them, like 800 years ago they would be a lot easier."

"We could look for them when we go back" Kagome exclaims.

"Kagome, we are already too busy trying to hunt down Naraku," InuYasha growls

Kagome gives him a dirty look.

"It's okay, I'm sure will find them here in the present," I say throwing my hands up. "I should really be getting home, though."

"Do you need any help getting home? It is easy to get lost around here." She asks

"No thanks, I'm just going to make a portal" I say. Then I close my eyes and image the kitchen of my house. I use the energy that I feel following around me to create a large circle filled with light.

"Wow that's amazing!" she says

"That's nothing" I reply

I step through the portal and into my kitchen, to see my mother looking extremely angry. With her lips, purest arms folded, sitting at the kitchen table.

"So I guess you're not interested in training." She says

"I was, I am!"

"Then you need to come home at a reasonable time. You need to train to control the amount of power that you have and we can't do that if you come home at eleven o'clock every night!"

"I'm sorry," I say looking at the ground. She continues to gaze at me with a disapproving look on her face.

"Well I'm glad you made friends," She says as she looks away from me.

"One of my new friends has a very interesting well on her property," I say looking for a response from her, and I get one. She very gives me an uninterested look.

"What is so interesting about?"

"She can travel into the past and a half demon from the past can come here."

"That is interesting," She says with a smile on her face.

"She said she would keep an eye out for the remains."

"That is nice of her… but I think that we could try something else."

"What is it?" I said scared of her what ideas she has come up with.

"It is possible to create a portal to a different time and place." She said with an even larger smile.

"I thought it was forbidden to time travel?"

"Yeah but if you go back a few 100 years after her death to recover her remains. You don't have to worry about make interaction and messing anything up."

"So you want me to go back in time to look for our dead relatives bones?"

"Yup!" She laughs.

I clear my throat and put my hand over my chest. "Forgive me, my queen but this plan seems less than ideal."

"Morowa!" mother says, annoyed, that I addressed her so formally.

"It should be fine. Stay with your time traveling friend. I'm sure if a human can make in back then, so can you. Plus it will give you a chance to sharpen your skills."

"Well…" I reply looking down at the floor. Then look up with a big smile. "If you think it's a good idea then why not."

She laughs, "Talk to your friend tomorrow."

"Yup," I say. Then run back up to my room, throw my backpack on the floor and hop into bed face first on the pillow. I get to lay down for about four seconds when my phone goes off. I groan then get up to check my phone. It's a text message from Chris, I open it.

Chris: Hey

Really how is that the all you have to say? I am on the other side of the world, we aren't going to see each other in who know how long and all you have to say is "hey". I reply "what's up?" then I wait. I lay out on my bed with my phone on my stomach and look up at the ceiling. Finally, I hear my phone go off. I hold the lit up screen to my face.

Chris: just chillin how was ur day?

Well, at least he is trying. Write back, "It was good. I met a half-demon and a girl that can travel through time." I hesitate before I hit send. Chris doesn't really like talking about these types of things, but he is the one who asked me about my day. I send it and he replies with no delay this time.

Chris: How was school?

Of course. I write "it was boring."

Chris: Aren't t the classes hard I mean do you even speak Japanese?

I look at the message and laugh. You think he doesn't even know me, so much for dating for over a year. "Well, I use a spell that translates." I write, then send.

Chris: Isn't that like cheating or something you can't just use magic to make your life easier.

Well, that was rude. I spend about ten minutes write all long rant about how he doesn't have any right to judge me. I how if it wasn't for these abilities of mean he would be dead ten times over.

Then I delete all of it and just right "Whatever I'm going to bed." I put down my phone and start to dose off. Then my goes off one more time.

Chirs: Sorry…I miss you.

I decide not to reply and just go to sleep.


	3. Jump into the Past

**Jumping into the Past**

The next day when I go school I tell Kogame about my mother's plan during lunch and she was surprisingly cool with it. "Wow, that sounds like a great idea." She says. I feel like this is way too easy, but I forgot about one thing. I look at Kogame and frown. "I don't think InuYash is going to like this," I say. She stops eating and thinks, then starts to laugh to herself, "Don't worry Morowa. Just leave him to me." I smile at her. She seems to have this boy wrapped around her finger.

After school, we go to Kagome's house. Her mother gives us both food, then we head to the well. As we walk over I pull out my phone and text my mom. "About to do some time traveling. Wish me luck." When we enter the shed that the well is in I can feel the mass of energy that is flowing through it. It like a portal to travel from place to place but that you can't see it. "Interesting," I say under my breath, but apparently louder than I thought. "What was that," Kagome says. "It's just that when I make a portal the energy that is given off is visible light or anytime I use magic really. This portal, on the other hand, you cannot see, all I see is an old well. It very clever really." I explain.

"So how are you going to go through the well, so far InuYash and I are the only ones how can pass through it." She says looking concerned

"I'm not I am going to recreate it," I said giving her a sly look.

"Okay?" She says, in a confused tone. She obviously has no idea what I talking about. I put both hands on the well and take a deep breath. I study the movement of the energy for a few minutes. I sigh, "Okay I got it". I get on down on one knee beside the well and put my hands on the ground. I focus at force the flow of the energy from my body to the ground. Then I get the energy to move like the way it is moving in the well. I circle of light appears on the grown.

"You did it!" Kagome yells. "Yeah now let's see if I did it right," I say. I stead back on my feet. Then take a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going in, hold my phone if I'm not back in two minutes call my mother," I say to her. "But I want to go with you." She says grabbing my hand. "Fine," I say as I look away from her. I really don't feel like arguing. "Okay on the count of three…1…2…3" we jump down into the portal.

We from falling into the portal to landing on some thick grass. I look over and see the well, then look up see the portal above our heads. I close it and hope that I can get back. I turn to Kagome and she smiles at me, "you did it!" I laugh at her. "Don't say that just yet we don't know if we are in the right time."

She stands up and offers me a hand, "Well let's go see." I smile and take her hand "Alright." We walk through the woods. Then get to a small village. Kagome looks around at some of the people. "Yup were at the right place." She says with a smile. I smile back at her then take a deep breath. I like the air before pollution, so much easier to breathe. "Kagome!" a woman's voice calls out from behind us. We both look back and a woman in a red and white top, and a green skirt waves at us. Kagome and I stop and wait for her to catch up with us. "Hi Sango," Kagome says to her, "Hi, did you just get back." She asks. "Yeah," Kagome says then pauses. "Oh Sango, this is Morowa, she is from my time period," Kagome says to Sango and a look of confusion comes across Sango face. "Are you from Japan?" She asks me. "No, I from a country called America," I reply.

"Oh- "Sango says until Kagome "Where are Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"They went to find Totoai." She replies

"He still hasn't that thing fixed yet?" Kagome said with the most sass in the world.

"This is the third time he has gone to go see him." Sango answers.

"What happened?" I ask .I feel so lost right now . "Well, it a long story," Kagome says. "Okay, I'm all hears," I reply.

The story is long. Kagome and Sango tell me about their enemy, Naraku. He is a manipulative demon who uses others to fight his battles. He has hurt many people in search of the Shikon Jewel that would give him great power. After my briefing, I meet Kaede an elderly priestess and Shippo a very entertaining little fox demon. Soon after Inuyasha and Miroku show get back. We sit outside of Kaede's home when Inuyasha and Miroku come flying in what looks like a giant cat.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha barks.

"Well hello to you too" I reply.

"How did you even-"

"Miroku this is Morowa she is a sorcerous from my time" Kagome interrupts.

"Hello," I say giving a nod in his direction.

"Nice to meet you? What bring to our lands?" He replies.

"Well, I'm looking for the remains a deseeded ancestor. I need to bring the remains home so that they can be properly put to rest. My mother seems to the first queen to care that the body was not accounted for. "I explain. "Wait doesn't that make you a princess?" Shippo chimes in. "Yeah but I am her successor due to my strength not because I'm her daughter," I say

"You don't look that strong to me," InuYasha says as fold he turns up his nose to me. This guy is asking for a swift kick in the ass. I smile at him, "Sounds like you want a fight." I say the as I get up and stand across from him. He gives me a dirty look. "Come at me," I say mocking him. He growls then swings at me but he's too slow. I grab his wrist then grab him by the neck with the other hands and throw him to the ground. I knocked the wind out of him, I probably put a little too much force into that but the boys got to learn somehow. I look down at him with a large smirk on my face, "You okay?" I say. "I'm fine." He says as he sits up. "Maybe it's best if Morowa travels with especially with Tessaiga in its curtain condition. We can't wait any longer to start collecting jewel shards again." Miroku states. I raise an eyebrow to Kagome, "Again?" and she gives another one of her awkward smiles. "During our last battle with Naraku, I kinda broke the jewel shard and the pieces scattered." She says. "For the third time," InuYasha adds. Kagome shoots a cold look and he immediately looks to the ground.

"Should we head out tomorrow then?" Miroku asks InuYasha. "Sure." He replies sounding irritated. Later on, that night InuYasha and I actually have a conversation that doesn't consist interiorly of insults. He shows Tessaiga. I have seen demon swords before but Tessaiga looks pretty damn cool. It shaped like a giant fang and the cracks that they were talking about are pretty large. I summon my Mkuki. A large spear, "How do you fight that thing?" InuYasha questions. "It's easier than you think and I like it better than a sword," I answer.


	4. Graves, Demons, and Dresses

Graves, Demons, and Dresses

We head out of the village and roam the countryside in search of jewel shards. It looks like something that we call a dark object back home. We are sitting around the campfire one night and I feel a presence that is similar to InuYasha. "Hey InuYasha, do you know any other dog demons," I ask. "Just one, why?" He answers looking very paranoid. "Just wondering," I reply looking at the fire. That demon has kept the same distance between us the whole day. I can tell it's a dog demon but it's a lot more powerful than InuYasha. There is a good distance between us so maybe it is just a coincidence.

The next day we continue on and I can feel the energy coming from the remains and it is growing stronger. "I'll be back," I say as I speed off from the group. I run until I reach a clearing in the woods. There is a very elaborate grave. I walk up to get a closer look. "Uzuri," the markers says. No one ever refers to her by name, I wonder why?

I start digging and find a large trunk. I pick it out of the hole and open it, to see bone. That's her. I hope up out of the grave. That's when I feel it, the demon that I sensed last night but a lot closer. "Come out demon," I say trying to sound as stern as possible. I see a figure approach from my left side. He comes out from the shadows. Even from this distance I can tell that he is arrogant and every handsome. He is tall and has silver hair like InuYasha. The two look like they could be related, same gold eyes and fair skin. He looks less boyish than InuYash and feels more like a predator as he stares at me coldly.

I would hold my own in a fight with him. I fought demons of his caliber before, but I not going to make it out without any damage myself. "You shouldn't go and disturbed the graves of the dead." He says with a tone that sounds like is mocking me. As he examines the damage that I have done to the grave. "She is a relative of mine and I'm am taking her remains back home." I say and all I get is a "hum" from him as if he had lost interest that quickly. "Did you know her?" I ask, and this does get me a very dirty look. "Yes." He says sounding very regal. InuYash and the others come running into the clearing. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here." InuYasha asks him and Sesshomaru turns and walks away swiftly "Nothing concerning you." He replies as he walks away. InuYasha growls in response, "Let it go" Mirkuo calls to InuYasha. I watch Sesshomaru until he disappears back into the back into the forest. Then go pick the trunk up and face the others. "What was all that about?" Shippo inquires. "I don't really know. He said he knew her." I reply to him. I summon a portal to my house. I turn to the group "I'm going to take her home and met back up with you guys later tonight." InuYahsa crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, "Fine, just don't take too long." I ignore him and walk to the portable and into the compound that I call home.

I take the trunk to my mother's office and find her looking at some papers. She looks up and smiles at me when I drop the trunk on her desk. "Welcome back. I can't believe you found it and it didn't take very long at all." She said as she opened the trunk and looked inside. "Did you run into any trouble finding it?" she asked as she closed the trunk. "No, but there was a demon guarding it. He let me take it after I told him who I am and he left me alone." I explain. She nodes. "So what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Go back. They let me tag along with them, so I will help them out." I tell her. Then I happen to think, "Do you have any ideas of how she died?" I ask.

My mother looks back at me with, heavy eye as though of Uzuri death was the most tragic story. "She was killed by some demon. That's what the elders have told me. " My mother explains, "She went to Japan to make an alliance with the demon general."

"Do the elders know anything else about this demon general? Maybe what he looked like?" I asked very eager to for more information. Maybe I could avenge her if I could find him. "Golden eyes and silver hair." She replies. "That sounds like InuYasha," I say. She picks up the box and we both walk out to the courtyard. "Well if you come across this demon be sure to end him." She says sternly, then walks off heading towards the catacombs.

Well, time to get back to business. My phone goes off. It is Adam, about seventy text messages.

Adam: Hey what's up?

Adam: ?

Adam: Hello?

Adam: What the hell? Why are you ignoring me I didn't do anything?

The messages go on and on. About how I am an awful girlfriend and how many girls would die for his attention and I am just ignoring him. He knows exactly how to hurt me, by making me feel guilty. I sigh and dial his number. Of course, he sends me straight to voicemail. "Hey babe, listen I'm sorry. I was in a place where I didn't have any service. I just got back, please call me." I stop the message there. I don't want to beg for his forgiveness.

This asshole better call me back. "Hey, Morowa!" A voice calls out. I look up and see Kai. Kai is one of my best friends. She is super smart and fixes me up when I have taken a few too many blows. She comes running up to me and basically jumps into my arms. I laugh "Did you miss me?" I say. "Of course, I did Mo!" She says I as put her down with a big smile on her face. "I heard you're fighting the big bad monsters in the Stone Age." She says while poking me in the chest.

"Oh since you here I should show you something. It might help you while you're time traveling." She says then takes me by the hand to the room of archives. She shows me some old tribal outfit. "It's some real old really powerful armor. When you wear it no blade can cut you." She explains. It's hard to believe what she is saying is true. The garment is only a sleeveless black dress with two slits up either side, with a large old neckless that covers the top of the chest like chain mail. "This skimpy little thing," I say rolling my eyes.

"Even if I did want to wear this. I don't exactly have a lot of time to change." I tell her crossing my arms. She grins at me once more "So there's this spell that might make your life a little more covenant." She says.


	5. Demons of Foreign Lands

Demons of Foreign Lands

I walk through the portal to the past, and what do I find? The group of them just lying about. I walk up to them "why are you all just sitting on your ass's?" I say hands firmly planted on my hips. "We were waiting on you." InuYasha barks at me. "Told you I'll be able to find you all," I say snapping back. We have a little stare off, "I guess we should get a move on."

Off we go! We head north, Miroku heard about a pack of demons have been terrorizing villages. We walk until the sun starts to set, then we set of camp. We sit and relax, Shippo's stomach starts to growl. "Boy, I'm hungry." Shippo's says holding his tummy. "Do you want some chicken?" I ask going for my bag. I pull out a Tupperware container.

InuYasha snatches it out of my hands and pulls that lid off. "This smells like heaven," he takes a leg out and bites into it. I snatch the container back.

"Hey!"

"That's not for you!"

"Well, I'm hungry."

I roll my eyes at him and give the container to Shippo. "Does anyone else want some chicken?" I ask. "I'll take a piece," Sango says "I will too" Kagome seconds. We sit and eat in the glow of the campfire as the sun goes down.

I dig into my bag and grab a book. I need to find some information on some of the dog demons I may be facing here. I pull out a book titled " _Demons of Foreign Lands_ " the book has to be twenty thousand years old. I crack it open look through it till the fire starts to fade. I hear my phone go off. Which crazy I should be getting any service here. I pull it out of my bag and it's and text from my mother.

Mom: So I had some girls look and the remains to make sure everything was there and it looks like she was pregnant.

I need to find out who killed. Well, Sesshomaru has been fairly close for the past hour. I wonder if I could get a few answers on Uzuri from him? I look around and everyone seems to be asleep. I get up as quietly as possible and start to walk into the woods. "Where are you going?" InuYasha asks half asleep

"Don't worry about it. I'll be right back okay."

"Well just don't get yourself killed."

"That's always the goal."  
I walk into the forest till I out of view. Then _nguo mpya, nguo mpya, nguo mpya_ I chant as a purple light engulfs my clothes and the dress replaces it on my body. Well, it is quicker.

I take off in Sesshomaru's direction. When I get to the edge of the woods and I get a view of him through the trees. He is gazing up at the moon, looking deep in thought. I walk out into view a few feet to his left. "Hello, Sesshomaru," I say to him. He just looks at out of his eye. I clearly didn't think this through. We are at the edge of a cliff so if everything goes south I just need to remember to keep my back to the wood and I should be fine. I keep my distance. "You said you knew Uzuri?" I asked with a timid voice. I don't know why I feel so nervous.

He starts walking toward me.

"Yes," he answers

"Do you know who killed her?" I ask. I put my hands on my hips, trying to match his level of arrogance. "What does it matter she's died," He says as he closes the distance between us.

What is that supposed to mean? What an asshole!

"How dare you? I am right in assuming that you are the one who killed her?" I say

"I didn't touch her," He says now looking down his nose at me.

"Then who are you trying to protect? I mean she was pregnant"

That seemed to get his attention. He takes a step back and a slightly confused expression comes across his perfect face.

"What?!"

"She was pregnant."

"You're lying." He says in force full tone.

This is killing what happened? "Can you please just tell me what happened?!" I blurt out. He stares my down for a minute or so.

"My father killed her."

"Where is he?"

"Dead."

Well, that was anti-climactic. He continues to stare at me, study me. I start to back away toward the forest because I am not exactly sure what he eats.

"You look like her."

"What?"

"You look like Uzuri," He says then walks off gracefully. He's a strange one. Maybe I'll run into later and get him to help me fill in the dog demon section of this book. I head back the others and when a get there everyone is fast asleep.


	6. One Tough Little Girl

One Tough Little Girl

In the morning we make our way to the village. When we arrive Miroku starts to ask the villagers about the demons that have been attacking them.

"They are huge winged creatures," One man says.

"They have been taking our women!" another man calls out.

The crowd makes way for a man. An older man, he must be the leader of the village. When he reaches the front of the crowd, he takes a long look at all of us. Then wrinkles his brow making himself look even older.

"Are you all sure you want to face these monsters? Their leader has a shard of the Shikon Jewel." He asks, his voice raspy and shaky. "We have faced demons like these many time before," Miroku assures him. The man sighs, "Well… if you are sure. They come from the west once the sun has set." The old man explains as he points his bony finger to some the mountains to the west of the village.

We stick around the village for a while. Then head for the mountains later in the afternoon. The plan is to catch the demons before they can make it to the village for another attack. As we get closer to the mountain we can see a large cave at its base. There are a few of the demons milling about the outside of the cave. Miroku turns to the rest us with a serious look on his face "We still have the element of surprise, but we don't know how many there are. We should go about this as carefully as possible." He says.

"All we need to do is take out the one with the jewel shard and the rest will be cake," InuYash says walking passed the rest of us. Miroku's shoulder drop with a sigh. "So much for a plan," Songo says rolling her eyes.

I start to follow InuYasha, turn and walk backward to face the others "How about we get the brunt of them and you all the ones that try to go for the village. Kagome gives me a thumbs up, then I turn back and catch up with InYasha before he reaches the cave. We come into to view of some of the demons hung around the cave. They all have, giant bat-like wings, gray sickly looking skin, jet black hair and wear tattered clothing and armor.

"The villages send you. Didn't they?" one of them asks casually.

"Then you already know how this going to go," InuYash says drawing his sword. I summon my Mkuki and four of the at us one time. InuYash gets two of them with the Wind Scar and I take out the other two. I put my Mkuki through the gut of one fairly quickly. Then I block a few blows of the second demon. I find an opening. Thrust the Mkuki up into the right side of his abdomen. Before I pull the spear from his body, his claws tear into my right shoulder.

"You okay over there?" InuYasha yells as he cuts down another. One flies out of the cave heading straight for InuYash. I throw Mkuki. It hits the demon making a wet thud and throwing it off it's intended path. Instead, crash landing to InuYasha's left. The assault on us has stopped. InuYasha and I wait outside the cave waiting for the pairs of yellow eyes looking back at us to come out and fight.

"That was easy," I say

"They're waiting on something."

A bat demon lands a few feet away from us. I can feel that he is much stronger that the others. He is carrying a small girl is his left arm. To spit her kicking and punching she is making no progress on her escape. "Let me go!" She yells.

"I don't think she likes you," I say as I summon my Mkuki once again and point it at the now grinning demon.

"Put the girl down and maybe we can talk about this like civilized folk," I say in a claim tone.

"Well if you take her place I would be more than happy to let her go. You do smell much sweeter" he says showing off all of his sharpen teeth. Making him look even more monstrous. I wrinkle my brow and nose in disguised. "Eww," I expel almost involuntarily. This makes the little girl giggle, but it does it make the demon very happy. He throws the girl to the ground,

"If you won't come willingly. I will just have to take you," He says

He makes a lunge toward me as I head for the girl and scoop her up into my arms. Now even more furious at me evading him, he snarls and starts toward us again only to be cut off by a swing of Tessaiga. The demon pulls out a sword of his own. They began to clash blades, "I got this, just get her out of here." He calls to me.

I give him a node then speed off putting as much distance between us as possible. I final stop and put the girl down.

"Well were safe now," I say trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

"Thank you for saving me!" She says with a smile. "My name's Rin. What's yours?" She inquires cheerfully.

"My name is Morowa. You know you are one tough little girl hitting that demon like that," I tell her. She replies with a soft giggle, "I guess."

I sense Sesshomaru coming in our direction quick.

"Oh great," I say under my breath. Then I turn to Rin. "I need you to be as quiet as possible, okay," I instruct her trying to sound claim. Then a put up a barrier around her, making her virtually undetectable and hopefully keep her from being a meal option for another demon. I cast the spell for my new armor then get my Mkuki ready.

As he closes in I see a white ball of light come toward us. It stops a few feet away then is fades and Sesshomaru steps forth with a less than pleased expression on his face. "Can I help you?" I say sarcastically. "Where is the girl?" He says coldly sending shivers down my spine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lie

"Lord Sesshomaru!" exclaims Rin's disembodied voice. I sigh in response. I guess she knows him somehow. I let down the barrier and she goes running toward him.

"Lord Sesshomaru Morowa saved me!" She says now at his side and turning to face me, full of joy.

Sesshomaru and I make eye contact for a moment. Then turns to start walking away. He stops and stares the empty space to his right. A few moments pass then I can feel the scene of the bat demon barreling toward us. Sesshomaru's some scene of smell.

The demon comes into view, he clearly took a lot of damage with his fight with InuYasha. "I have never had to go through so much work for a meal in my life." He growls at me.

"Maybe that's a sign?"

"When I catch you, I'm going to skin you alive!"

"If you can even lay a finger on me"

The demon starts to charge at me. I get ready to make my move, Mkuki in hand. Then Sesshomaru steps in front of me. He draws his sword, "Bakusaiga!" he commands as he swings his sword and a green light comes from it. Hitting the demon causing him to collapse. I move in front of Sesshomaru to get a better look at the demon. I squat and take a quick examination of him. He's died.

I stand to face Sesshomaru, "I didn't need your help. I am a big girl, I can take care of myself." I crossing my arms.

"You seem quite small to me," says as he looking down his nose at me.

I ruffle my brow and cross my arms. He gives me a small smirk in response making me even more upset. I roll my eyes at him and walk away. I need to get back to the others. I get the jewel shard from the demons body then speed off back the way I came.

When I get back to the cave I see InuYasha being helped up by Miroku. He looks a little worse for wear with claw marks across his chest. "Next time don't tell me to run if you're going to get your ass kicked," I taunted

"Hell I thought you were dead," he response

"Thanks," say as I roll my eyes at him then toss the jewel shard to Kagome.

"Guess you killed the demon," Sango says

"No, Sesshomaru did," I tell them, with disbelieve in my own statement.

"Sesshomaru?" Sango response

"Yeah but he did come for the girl that the demon kidnapped," I explain.

"Rin," Kagome exclaims

I nod back to her. "When the demon came for me, he stood in my way and cut it down," I confess to them.


	7. Research Project

**Research Project**

We sit in Kaede's hut trying to come up with a way to find Naraku. "Perhaps we should just continue to collect jewel shards and wait for him to come to us" Miroku suggests. "I like it," I say. It's really the opposition we have. "I'd rather take the fight to him," InuYasha says with his brow refueled.

"It's not like we would be sitting around," I respond

"What do you mean?"

"We can prepare for him. When he comes for us, we hit him hard."

"Did you have anything in mind?" Sango inquires.

"A curse, something old and spiteful would do him dirty," I answer, thinking about the sections of old books in the library at home. It should have something.

"Sounds fitting" Miroku replies

"I can go back home for a few days and do some research," I tell them.

"I want to come with you," Kagome chirps with excitement.

"You want to come and look through old dank books?" I ask.

InuYasha sighs "Both of you are going?" he asks. Crossing his arms in disapproval.

"Yup," she replies smugly, gets up and head out of the hut. She stops in front of the door. "Are you coming?" she asks me, grinning broadly. I Look at InuYasha and who is now looking like a child whose mother refused to get them ice-cream. Then at Sango and Miroku awkwardly avoid eye contact. Well, this is uncomfortable. I get up and follow Kagome out of the hut. "Sorry about that." Kagome sighed. I look at her with raised eyebrows "Yeah," I respond. Then with a wave of my hand, I open a portal to my home and Kagome and I walk through.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Kagome says in amazement. I chuckle in response "Yeah it's a pretty nice place." I tell her. The manner is impressive to most who see it for the first time with it. She is a beauty from the 19th century clothed in white and trimmed in gold. The black shutters and trees with Spanish moss draping over her. "Let's get to work," I say to Kagome and we head to the back section of the library, where the oldest books stay collecting dust.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Kagome asks putting her index finger to her chin. "Any curses that cause a massive amount of damage to the victim," explain as I look up at the large amount of books that we need to go through.

"We just have one small problem," Kagome says reluctantly.

"And what is that"

"I can't read English"

I laugh, "You actual think that speak Japanese? I used a spell, here," I tell her. Then I hold out my hand "Bure masikio jicho na mdomo" I recite and I small purple orb forms in my hand. I bring my hand to my face then blow on it and the on it and skaters like dust, up into Kagome's face. She coughs and waves her hand in front of her face. "What was that?" says with her nose and brow ruffled.I pull a book off shelves and flip to a random page.

"Can you read this?"

"Yes, it's Japanese."

"Not actually it's French, but the spell translates it for you. It also always you to speak to others in their language." I explain and give her smile.

"Wow" She replies

"Now," I hand her the book, "Let's get to work,"

We look through books for hours, with no results. Just I a lot of cures involving making the victim infertile. I close the thirtieth book that I've combed through and I hear a low growl come from the other side of the stack of books in front of me. "Hungry?" I ask and her hand pops up from behind the books. "Just a little," she replies cheerfully. "Alright let me see what kind of grub we have," I tell her as I pull my phone from my jean pocket to text my mother. "Are there any leftovers in the fridge," I send to her. A moment later the three dots show up.

MOM: I'm making Chicken Alfredo now. Want some?

"Want some chicken alfredo?"

"Sure."

We head over to the kitchen where my mother standing by the stove with a steaming pot of pasta "Hello ladies," mother says greeting us with warm welcoming voice. She grabs some bowls from the cupboard and fills them with the cream alfredo sauce and pasta. "That smells amazing," Kagome exclaims. We take a set at the island across from mother and she sits the bowls in front of us. "Mom this is Kagome, the girl that I was telling you could travel through time," I explain to her as I gesture to Kagome. "Kagome this is my mother, leader of the Shujaa tribe," I tell Kagome.

"It's nice to meet you," Kagome nodes politely to mother. "It's nice to meet your as well, I've heard you're a remarkable young lady," Smiling broadly at the both of us as she leans on the island. Kagome looks down at her pasta. "Oh I'm not...remarkable." says. Mother ruffles her brow in confusion then her face relaxes into a sympathy expression. "You have a great deal of spiritual energy, like nothing that I have ever encountered before," Mother explains to her. This makes Kagome smile. Then my mother turns to me, "So, I heard that you are making a mess of my library," She says with one brow raised.

"We are looking for a curse," I tell her. "You might want to talk to the elders about, Umri in particular is handy with lethal cures." She says as she makes herself a bowl of pasta. I am not a big fan of going to the elders for advice. The three old woman Umri, Wakubwa, and Kongwe. Since I was young they have been interested in my future enough to unnerve me. They always insist on telling my future and warn me that if I continue my relationship with Chris my powers will not reach their true potential.

Mother sees the look of distaste on my face and gives a light laugh. "Would you rather comb through an endless amount of books?" She says with a smug look on her face. "No," I sigh, she couldn't be more right. She fills three more bowls. "Here take these to them, they're out on the terrace," she tells me, then pushes the bowls in my direction. "If I were you I would get more comfortable with them. When you take your place as the queen you will need to go to them for counsel often. Besides they think you're amazing," She explains. I hop off the chair without a word. "I'll be back," I say as a flick my hand and levitate the bowls. Then I walk out to the terrace with the bowls hovering behind me.


	8. The Pain of Growth

There they are. Three of the oldest little-wrinkled witches sitting drinking their hot herbal tea chatting snidely to one-another. "Hello my dear," says Umri, her little shaky voice, "Looks like you have something good to eat, but it seems that something is troubling you.." she says insightfully. I laugh, "Yup, and I was wondering if you would help me with something?"

I set the bowls down in front of each of them and have a sit. "I'm looking for a curse to use on an enemy and I wanted to know if you had any suggestions," I tell them. Umri purses her lips and tilts her head. "What exactly are you looking to do?" she inquired. "Well, he has a nasty habit of regeneration and creating other beginning's from his own flesh," I explain. They look at each other in unison for a moment then back at me. "Well…" Kongwe hesitates. Umri turns to Kongwe, "What are you not going to tell her?" Umri grumbled.

"Well, it's not any ordinary curse to cast it's complicated and dangerous," Kongwe Urged. Umri rolls her eyes dramatically and throws her hands in the air, "Oh she'll be fine, she can handle it," she grumbles once more. "Wakubwa write her out the list of ingredients for her," She commands then turns to me, "Once you collect the materials come back to see us. I'll help you to cast it," she tells me and Wakubwa slides me the list. I take the paper and get up from the chair.

"Wait… there's one more thing. I see something in your future you may want to know about." She offers. I squint my eyes as I weight the decision of knowing future events for a moment.

"What is it exactly?"

"I can't see the details but I see you losing something, but gaining something… something that gives you great joy." she foretells.

"Why can't you see what I'm losing and gaining?" I ask.

"It's too far off right now. You haven't made the decisions that will determine the details," she informs me.

"So you're going to tell me when you have these details right," I tell her. "Of course love," She smiles.

I take the list and the world's least informative prophecy and head back into the kitchen where Kagome and Mother chatting while eating their lunch. "So how'd it go?" Mother asks as I join them. "Well, they gave me the ingredients for a curse that we can use," I reply. I hand her the list. Her eyes move down the list and she ruffles her brow. "This is The Withering Curse. When the ingredients assembled, a portal will open to a realm that exists out of space and time. The world is home to Lady Ghadhabu. She is one of the Ladies of Nguvu or Ladies of Power." Mother explains.

I have gone through most of the books in the library and I haven't read a single word about these Ladies of Power. "How come I haven't heard about this until now," I ask. She sighs. "I have my own private library, that only the elders and I have access to," she tells me. "Oh well excuse me," I exclaim sarcastically and mother isn't amused at all as she lets another sigh. "What do we need for the curse?" Kagome asks trying to get a better view of the paper. "Most of the items we have in storage down in the cellar," I tell her, "It's the last thing that will be tricky: A tooth from two of the victims strongest enemies," I explain.

"Well I'm not sure, InuYasha is one but…" She looks down at the counter looking for an answer. "We can look for the other stuff while you think then we can hopefully head head back in the morning," I suggest. "Sounds good to me," she smiles. We head out of the kitchen. "Good luck ladies," Mother calls after us. "Thanks," I holler back.

On our way to the cellar, we pass the infirmary. I see a familiar thin figure with long braids. I stop "Just a sec.," I tell Kagome as I poke my head in the door. "KAAAIII!" I yell. She looks up from the patient she was attending to and grins. "Moe," she calls. She runs out to me and gives me a death grip of a hug. "I didn't know you came back. How long are you here?" the chirps. "Just till the morning...Oh this is Kagome she the friend and made in Japan. Then one I traveled back in time with. Kagome this is Kai she's been my bestie since we were little." I introduce them and they nod to one another. "It nice to meet you,", Kai says smiling sweetly. "It nice to meet you too, you're so pretty!" Kagome response. "Thank you, so are you… So what are to guys doing. I know you didn't come back just to give her a tour," Kai says.

"We're looking for ingredients to The Withering Curse," I say

"Never heard of it," she says taking her gloves off the walking along with us.

"It's in a book only available in the queen's secret library"

"Oh don't pout too hard. You'll have access to all the queenly things and have all the queenly problems soon enough," she says playfully.

We make it down to the cellar. "So can I help you find some stuff. I'll get the stuff on the top shelf since you can't reach it," she mocks me. I roll my eyes. "Fine, you can get us leafs of ghoul's beard, the siren tongues, and the goblin ears. That's everything on the higher shelves for you," I tell Kai then stick my tongue out at her.

Kagome and I gather the rest of the items. Kai hands me the jars full of our ingredients. "There is something you should be worried about before you become queen," she says tapping one of her jars with a worried look on her face. I pause and raise a brow. Whatever she going to tell me it can't be good.

"Well... what is it?"

"It's Chris…"

"What about Chris, Kai?"

"I've seen him around with girl and them seemed kinda close."

I feel my face get hot and my mouth falls open. What did she just say!

"Now wait, just wait. I'm telling you this so you can talk to him. See if it's some sort of misunderstanding." she pleads.

"Yeah, a misunderstanding," I repeat.

I pull out my phone and tap on the screen frantically.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. I HEARD YOU'RE RUNNING AROUND WITH SOME RANDOM CHICK. EXPLAIN!

I take a deep breath I delete what I just wrote. "Are you okay?" Kagome and Kai ask in unison. "I'm fine!" I snap. They both jump back. "Sorry...I'm fine," I say and take a breath trying my hardest to stay calm.

 _Hey, I'm going to be in town tonight. Can we talk?_ I show the text to Kagome and Kai for approval then send.

I set my phone down and stare at it, waiting for it to light up with a response. "Moe...Moe...Morawa!" Kai calls to me breaking me from my trance "Yeah," I respond in a daze.

"Let's go back to your room and eat some ice-cream and figure the next step for this curse," she says gently. I nod and walk off, Kagome and Kai fellow after mumbling about my current predicament. When we get to my room I sit on my bed and sulk. We need to find out who the has the second tooth for this curse. I need to concentrate. I try to shake the thoughts of heartbreak and betrayal from my head. "So...Kagome do you have an idea of whom else we can get a tooth from?" I ask her. She places her hand over her mouth and pounders. The bedroom door swings open and Kia comes in with five different tubes of ice-cream. "I have frozen deliciousness, my ladies," Kia says as she places the tubes on the trunk in front of my bed. Kagome looks at me and smiles. "Sesshomaru would a good bet or Koga...their all pretty strong and enemies of Naraka," Kagome explains.

"Who is this Sesshomaru and is he cute?" Kia says slyly. I roll my eyes at her and she laughs. "Well...is he cute or not?" she demands then shoves a spoon full of ice-cream in her mouth.

"I guess…"I mumble as I feel my cheeks get hot. My phone goes off and my heart goes double time.

 _Okay. Let's meet at our place in 20 minutes._

I gaze at my phone for a long moment then Kagome places her hand on mine. "Don't let some guy get this worked up. You're strong and beautiful," she says gently. "I second that," Kia chimes. I nod at them and take a deep breath.

I write back _Okay see you then_.

send the message. I go to my closet and put on a gray t-shirt dress and black leather knee high boots. They look at me inquisitively "I'm going to meet with him so we can talk." I say as I zip up my boots. "As soon as I get back we can talk more about the curse...okay," I say. They both give me looks of extreme disapproval. I open a portal, "Where are you meeting him?" Kia asks. "At the park," I answer quickly. Then walk through the portal which leads to the bathroom of Diner just across the street from the park.

I look into the mirror before I step out and I look good. My mane of curls flows do over my shoulders, my dress flatters my curves. I walk out of the dinner and across the street into the park. I can see Chris's slender figure sitting on a nearby bench in the dimming sunlight. I go up and sit on the bench beside him.

"Hey," Chris says coldly.

"Hey," I reply with growing anxiety. His detached behavior makes my heart drop. I don't think I bring myself to ask the question that's dancing around my head.

"So why are we here?" He asks. The question peaks at my heart, making me feel as though he doesn't want to be near me. "I wanted to see you…" I say in self-defence, "...and I had a question." I finish wishing that I hadn't. "What's the question?" I asks sharply.

I have to force the words from my mouth, "Have you been seeing someone else?" He squints and purses his beautiful full lips. He finally turns to look at me, "No… why do you ask?" He answers with a hint of amusement. "Kia said she saw you with some girl," I tell him. He frowns in response, "Am I not allowed to have friends? I need someone to keep me company since you're...never here." He scolds me. I pout not wanting to hear him say what I'm sure he has been thinking for so long now. "I thought you understood that I have certain responsibilities and obligations. I didn't expect to be spending this much time away but it's only fair. My friends,"- He sighs heavily. I scowl at him. He doesn't want to hear what I have to say. "I understand...but I don't think you do. We have been together seven years and your powers and strength have never been a problem for me but if this is a what your duties as Queen are going to be like, I honestly don't know if I can do this anymore. I mean it's like we live in different worlds. I do my nine to five and you go and fight monsters all day," He says his voice rising, making my heart drop and I start to tear up.

"How long have you felt like this?" I ask fighting back my tears and losing. "When you didn't come back with your mother and you didn't even let me know. I had to find out everything thing from Kia," He rants "I feel like I'm alone in this relationship," He leans forward and puts his head in hands. "I'm sorry," I tell him. He looks back at me, he looks to be the verge of tears himself. "Moe...I can't...if I stay I'll just resent you and I don't want it to end that way," He confesses. All I can manage is a nod. If I speak I'll just fall apart.


End file.
